dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aetherius
Aetherius (アエサリアス Aesariasu) is a dimension created by Bellerophon. Summary Aetherius was created by Bellerophon following his rebirth as a Dragon God. Over the years it served as his secret base of operations and research facility, among other things. It is currently maintained and guarded by the Aetherius Sentinels. Appearance Aetherius appears as a Dyson Sphere, a spherical megastructure with the same diameter as the Earth but with the habitable zone on the inside and a star, the Aurbis, at its center. As it represents the totality of a separate dimension, there is no true "outside". The world itself has a surface that is composed of samples of all biomes present on Earth, with a 3:1 ratio between lands and oceans. Despite the very lush environment, Aetherius holds exclusively plant life as no animals have yet been introduced. Aurbis An artefact that provides terrestrial lighting as well as energy for the entire system, along with controlling it in Bellerophon's absence. It's composed of several sub-systems, each fulfilling a different function. Luminarium A system whose task pertains to the illumination of Aetherius' surface. As the plant life is mostly imported from Earth, though with a few alterations, the illumination likewise follows a similar day-night cycle. It also regulates the formation of clouds and the wind. Concelarium The system masks Aetherius' presence in order to prevent others from finding it by accident while traversing the Dimensional Gap, as well as stopping everyone from teleporting to and from Aetherius through the use of Magic Circles. As long as it remains active Aetherius cannot be entered by any means but through the Moon portal. Cerebrus A system implemented to contain, control and operate the sacred gear Annihilation Maker and to prevent it from reentering the cycle of reincarnation. It handles various functions, ranging from the automated production and coordination of the swarm of Aetherius Sentinels to the analysis of the intelligence and battlefield telemetry gathered by the Promethean and Armiger variants. Said data is then used to elaborate superior tactics to employ against specific targets. Alveus A sub-system that gathers and stores energy for a variety of uses, which range from controlling sacred gears to powering the swarms of Sentinels. Normally it draws energy directly from the Sacred Gears themselves when not in use as well as Bellerophon if he's present. When Ophis and Lilith transferred inside Aetherius the system was reprogrammed to absorb their energy too. In case of emergency the Concelarium may be deactivated, allowing the Alveus to draw power from the Dimensional Gap, at the cost of allowing others to potentially detect its presence and leave it vulnerable to unauthorized entry. Citadel A sprawling underground complex built in one of Aetherius' coldest regions. It houses the majority of Bellerophon's research and development laboratories and equipment, as well as acting as a veritable library of information and objects that he deemed interesting or potentially too dangerous to leave unchecked. In case of assault the structure is equipped with many layers of automated defense, along with a legion of Sentinels that patrol its halls. The deepest level also houses the facility where the antimatter the Aetherius Sentinels and the defence facilities use is produced. If all other security measures proved insufficient to contain an unauthorized entry, the containment field will automatically collapse, dispersing the antimatter and wiping out the surrounding area in the resulting explosion to prevent the research materials from falling in enemy hands. Portal As long as the Concelarium remains active, Aetherius cannot be accessed by any means but through these linked portals. The entry portal resides within a cave on the far side of Luna, in order to prevent anyone from finding it by accident, be they human or supernatural. Its twin lies inside a heavily fortified valley, which is guarded by an army of Sentinels in the event of unauthorized visitors. The Sentinels are not restricted to the use of these portals and can leave Aetherius whenever Bellerophon summons them through the sacred gear Stardust Tyrant, even when the Concelarium is active. Defence In addition to the difficulty locating and entering Aetherius presents, the intruders will have to contend with the everpresent swarms of Sentinels along with the massive weapon emplacements that dot the surface of the world. These Super Long-range Assault Particle Cannons are roughly a hundred meters long and are capable of delivering a devastating payload of anti-matter coated in various forms of elemental magic, depending on the nature of the target. If needed these artillery pieces are capable of firing to the other side of Aetherius, making it possible to always target the objective with the almost totality of the weapon's grid. The power of the magic component alone is roughly on par with Bellerophon's Etherion, which is by itself capable of destroying a mountain. Black Sun A prototype superweapon devised by Bellerophon as a sure-kill device capable of delivering it's entire payload with maximum precision and annihilate a target on the level of a Great Red. Ars Almadel Salomonis - cannon.PNG|Black Sun gathers energy... Ars Almadel Salomonis.png|...which is then fired through the portal... Ars Almadel Salomonis.jpg|...and burns through the planet on impact, erupting from the other side. Through his sacred gear Stardust Tyrant, Bellerophon can signal the Alveus to direct 99% of its energy towards Black Sun, which will then discharge it through a portal above Bellerophon's head in the form of a massive beam of scorching heat, powerful enough to burn through a planet and incinerate everything it comes in contact with, including a weakened Trihexa. Stauros Category:Fanon Location